


One, two, three, let's burn

by Hyunwooooos



Series: reworked fics [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Doubt, Eventual Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyunwooooos/pseuds/Hyunwooooos
Summary: It had been over a year - 429 days, and changkyun still felt betrayed.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Series: reworked fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924249
Comments: 13
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone and its in two parts simply because i needed a break. This is more of an emotion dump for me since - im just dealing with lots of things and i connect with changkyun alot. 
> 
> Dont take this seriously. 
> 
> Title taken from ateez.

It had been over a year - 429 days, and changkyun still felt betrayed. 

Hoseok blindsided them, didn't even try to talk things through before making a rash and stupid decision. He knows that hoseok thought it was the right thing - big heart with out of control emotions can cause anyone to act too quickly; but that didnt mean Changkyun could accept it. 

He had to of course - he had things to do. Lyrics to write, beats to create, a fucking comeback to finish - he had to move on, and quickly. 

Time passed. Any intimacy and love that he and hoseok had shared slowly faded, not that either of them could be blamed. Schedules clashed, hoseok moved out - they simply couldn't be together anymore. 

Changkyun felt bitter and that bitterness turned into anger. 

He didn't want to take it out on any of the members, so he took it out on himself - late nights in the studio, little to no sleep even when it wasn't comeback season - he stopped answering phone calls, texts went unread for days. 

It had been over a year - why hadnt he moved on? 

"You know he misses you, right?" Kihyun had followed him to the studio more often then not lately - some misguided attempt at making Changkyun feel less alone. "He asks about you all the time." 

He felt his eyes roll into the back of his head, "yeah well, he could call." Changkyun said gruffly, tired, so, so tired. 

"He knows you don't check your phone." 

"I'd answer it for him, if he bothered to try." He said quickly and winced at how destroyed he sounded. 

"Thats not fair, kyun." 

Changkyun sighed - he knew it wasn't fair, but he felt a small weight fall off his shoulders. "Tell him-" He paused. "No, nevermind. I'm not putting you in the middle." He turned to face Kihyun. "I'll text him, okay?" 

Kihyun nodded and looked at his phone. "Hyunwoo wants to know if you're eating with us tonight." 

Changkyun turned back to his monitors and shrugged. "Sure." 

\--- 

It had been 4 days since his 'talk' with Kihyun and he still didn't have the balls to send a stupid text message. He knew he had to just not- not yet. 

Instead, he distracted himself with Minhyuk. 

They were in the family room playing some mindless shooter which led to changkyun getting his ass handed to him when Minhyuk started talking. 

"You know I talked to Hoseok-hyung this morning." 

Changkyun refused to look away from the screen, refused to look at the shit expression he just knew Lee Minhyuk had gracing his perfect fucking face. 

"That's great, hyung." 

"Hes in the middle of his comeback prep." 

"Thats wonderful." 

"He wants your help with a song." 

That got Changkyun's attention. 

He broke his staring contest with the television and met Minhyuk's eyes. "A song." 

Minhyuk nodded and pointed at his phone. "He's just waiting for you to text him." 

The thing is, Changkyun knew he was being manipulated; knew that even if he did help Hoseok with a song, it wouldnt get approved and he would be wasting what precious free time he had producing a song that would never get off the editing floor. 

It worked though. 

To: Lee Hoseok  
When and where? 

\---


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planning? The fuck is that? Seriously though, this is going to be longer then i planned. I have a tendency to write in smaller bursts so apologies in advance for small updates rather then ones of 5k plus words. 
> 
> Again, dont take this seriously.

The texts with hoseok were just that - two texts, one confirming time, one for additional affirmation - changkyun didnt want to get in too deep. He knew that if he answered more, it would turn into a phone call, which would turn into changkyun falling for hoseok's sweet words. 

He didnt want to cave, didnt want to forgive. Changkyun's heart still bled. 

Lot of good his refusal to forgive did - led to pacing outside the company building, wondering if he should follow through with hoseok's request. He needed to make a decision soon, he was starting to get looks - 

"Kyunnie?" 

Changkyun flinched and stopped mid stride. God, hoseok was beautiful. 

"Hyung." He tried to remain neutral, but his voice cracked. 

Hoseok looked like he wanted to hug him and changkyun wanted nothing more then to fall into his chest - until he felt the anger rise in the back of his mind. He took a step back and bowed slightly, arm extended in an 'after you' motion. 

Hoseok shook his head. "Lets go." 

\--  
This felt wrong - _this was wrong_. It shouldn't be like this. Hosoek promised him. Looked him in the eyes and said that nothing would change. He lied - everything changed. The fans were split, the group was fractured. He promised, _goddamnit_ , and yet -- 

"You alright?" 

Changkyun blinked and took a deep breath. Hoseok's studio looked the same, just a mirror image of how it used to - _how it should be_. 

This was a bad idea. 

"Its nice to see you in your studio again." He was calm, voice level. 

Hoseok smiled. "Yeah, i really missed it." He rubbed the back of his neck shyly. "You know, I'm really glad you're here." 

Changkyun let out a laugh, attempting to hide the scorn he knew was just below the surface. He gripped his phone in his hand tightly, felt it slide slightly due to the sweat on his palms. 

"Can't say I would've if it wasnt for Minhyuk-hyung." 

A flash of hurt crossed hoseok's face, which he quickly covered up with a small smile. He'd be lying if he didn't feel an ugly smug sense of satisfaction from the reaction. 

"Ahh, minhyuk-ah." He didn't continue but the smile had fallen from his face and he looked lost in thought. 

Changkyun felt the familiar feeling of guilt and swallowed. "So, whats this about a song you needed me to look at?" 

"Ah, yeah." He clicked on a few files on his computer. "I figured that if we changed your name slightly i could make sure you still get credit and still get some form of payment." 

"Hyung -" 

"I know its not ideal, but now i have to jump through hoops to make sure that we have absolutely no association with each other and everyone in the company is going over every goddamn thing i do with a fine tooth comb -" 

"Hyung." 

Hoseok paused. "Hm?" 

"This isn't the song, right?" Changkyun pointed at the monitor. " this song is completed." Hoseok grimaced. "These are all finished. The way you organize things haven't changed." Changkyun took control. "See? This folder is empty." He leaned back. 

"Why did you lie to me?" The anger kicked back up in his chest. 

Hoseok floundered. "I - kyunnie - let me explain." 

Changkyun raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms. He didn't bother reigning in how angry he was. "Explain? About what? How you lied to me, again?" 

Hoseok looked affronted. "This was the only way-" 

"The only way? Really. Thats what you're going with?" Changkyun let out a short laugh. "The only way - fucking hysterical." 

"Kyunnie-" 

"Yeah, you dont get to call me that anymore." Changkyun stood and moved towards the door. "You promised me, hyung. Five years ago, do you remember? You said you wouldn't leave." He forced his palms into his eyes and pushed in, an attempt to stop the tears he knew were about to fall. Changkyun forced himself to look at hoseok whose face - his beautiful, etherel face - was blank. 

"I loved you, you know?" He breathed. "I still do for all the good that does me." Changkyun opened the door slightly, ready to flee. 

"Changkyun-ah." Hoseok's voice was soft, too soft. Changkyun felt his heart break just a little bit more. "I love you, too, for what its worth." 

He let out a sob - _don't look back, don't look back, you'll forgive him if you look back_ \- and walked out the door, slamming it behind him in the process. 

With numb hands he fumbled with his phone, dialing the first person on his speed dial. 

" _Changkyunnie!_ " 

"Honey-hyung, are you at the company?" He tried so hard not to ket his voice crack, to not let his emotions slip through. 

" _Yeah, I'm here._ " Jooheon paused. ' _You're clearly not okay though, where are you?"_

 _Goddamnit._

"Uh," shaky breath, "Hoseok hyung's." 

"Hoseok?!" He cursed under his breath. "Give me five minutes." 

Changkyun fell back first against the wall, sliding down until his knees were in his chest. He stared at hoseok's door, still closed from when he slammed it not moments before. 

He felt his shoulders shake as he cried, finally getting the release he previously denied himself. 

Changkyun thought to himself that maybe if hoseok opened the door, he could start moving forward. Start moving on. It was a hopeful thought. 

The door remained closed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on twt @hyunwoooos, if you want.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🎵 i dont like thisss 🎵
> 
> Writing faster then i have in years but its messy so. Im sorry in advance. 
> 
> Showki is....implied. I'm not tagging it as such since you need to squint. 
> 
> Again, im writing this whole thing on my phone so ignore any typos and continuity errors. 
> 
> Ive been listening to blah blah blah by SiM and return to zero by fear and loathing in las vegas, if you guys wanna know what gets me in the mood to write this.

The world was muted. 

Maybe it had been for a while and he just hadn't noticed it. He thought seeing hoseok would make it better - make his world brighter and easier to exist in; it didn't and now changkyun was stuck in his head, replaying the words he said over and over again. 

He had felt some weight slip from his shoulders - those things needed to be said. It wouldn't have helped anyone involved if they were buried. 

Didn't make the regret any easier to swallow. 

Changkyun kept his head between his knees at he felt everything start to spin. He tasted bile on the back of his throat, felt the burning sensation it caused as he linked his hands to cradle the back of his head. 

He opened his eyes, saw the world as a miserable colorless hell hole and closed his eyes again. 

_I love you too, for what its worth._

"What a fucking liar." 

"Me?" 

Changkyun looked up from the floor and let out the breath he was holding. "Honey-hyung." Relief flooded him as he reached out. Jooheon grabbed his hand, dragging him from the floor to standing. 

Jooheon eyed the door before looking back at changkyun. "Let's get out of here, okay?" He never let go of the other's hand. 

Changkyun nodded, letting himself be dragged away from the door, away from hoseok and any second chances. 

\-- 

"I'm sorry, you did what, now?" 

He flinched - Hyunwoo rarely got frustrated, let alone angry and here he was, looking at Changkyun with barely restrained emotion. 

"Saw hoseok." 

"Why the hell-" Kihyun slapped his shoulder at the same time jooheon yells 'be nice!' before the sentence could be finished, saving the younger from further admonishment. "He left, you guys broke up. What else is there to talk about?" The tone didnt leave any room for a reply, so he didn't offer one. 

Changkyun shuddered. He hated disappointing Hyunwoo because in the end, he was in a similar situation as changkyun himself, albeit a tad more complicated. 

Hyunwoo also still felt the sting of hoseok's actions, over a year later - not just due to the fact that he was the leader - it was much more than just that; hyunwoo had been exposed, publicly, sexually harassed while he was already vulnerable, coupled with Hoseok leaving - Changkyun wasn't even sure when the two had spoken on friendly terms last. 

_Had to have been April,_ he thought to himself, _when hoseok had a chance to come back._

"In his defense, I tricked him into going." 

Hyunwoo didn't even look up. "Of course you did." 

Minhyuk rolled his eyes. Changkyun didn't even know he was home. "Well someone had to - hoseok was moping and kyunnie shut everyone out," he pointed accusatorily at hyunwoo, "and dont get me started on you. He's your best friend for fucks sake." 

Hyunwoo looked like he had been slapped. 

"Minnie, please." Everyone looked at changkyun, his normally boisterous voice coming out small, damaged. "Just let it alone, okay?" 

Minhyuk gave him a thin-lipped smile and nodded. 

\-- 

He tried to sleep after the - argument? Tense conversation? - whatever it was. Changkyun was uncomfortable, physically, mentally - he felt uneven, head to heavy, his body too light. 

He knew he wasn't going to sleep tonight, but didn't want to risk going to his studio - while the members werent overtly obvious about it, changkyun knew he was being looked after - whether it was an obnoxious way by minhyuk or quietly watched from corners by hyungwon, changkyun knew he wouldn't have a peaceful studio for some time. 

He sighed and fumbled for his phone, groaning when the light hit his eyes. Finger's hovered over hoseok's name and changkyun was tempted to call him - to beg forgiveness, to try to forgive, to fucking move on. 

He hesitated; hoseok's memory was a ghost - oppressive and painful to think about and it affected everyone in differing ways, Influencing decisions he no longer had the right to influence. 

His fingers moved from call to text. 

To: _Lee Hoseok  
I'm sorry hyungie. _

Hitting send before he could regret the decision, changkyun shut off his phone and threw it under his pillow. Whatever response and consequences that would follow, could wait until tomorrow. 

\-- 

Changkyun left his phone off the next morning - he was tempted to leave it off indefinitely but knew that would lead to more conflict with the others. 

"Is your phone off or are you just ignoring me again?" Kihyun found him in the kitchen, attempting to scavenge something before another 14 hour workday. 

"It's off." 

Kihyun's eyebrows rose, silently asking why. 

"Don't want to be tempted to talk to Hosoek anymore." 

A heavy sigh, following by some rapid footsteps and Kihyun was hugging him tightly - chest to back, arms wrapped around his middle, chin on changkyuns shoulder. "You know it'll be okay." 

Changkyun shook his head. "Everything is just wrong, hyung. I know its been a long time but I just can't let it go. He should be here." 

Kihyun hugged him a little tighter. "You didnt really have time to process it kyunnie. No one expects you to be okay with it." He bumped his against the younger. "None of us are really okay with it. We just have dealt with it in different ways." 

"Is hyung okay?" 

"Hm? Hyunwoo?" 

Changkyun nodded. 

"He will be. You both are in a similar spot and both of you are too stubborn to talk about it." He rubbed changkyun's arms and ended the hug. "Turn your phone on and answer Hoseok. I know you texted him." 

Changkyun smiled slightly. "You're not wrong." 

"I know." 

He didn't even wait a minute after kihyun left him the kitchen before turning on his phone, which lit up with notifications, most of which he ignored. They weren't as important as the 'Lee Hoseok (2)' that showed up, causing his heart to race. 

Hoseok really answered. 

From: _Lee Hoseok  
Kyunnie.  
You have nothing to apologize for. _

Changkyun felt his knees weaken, but still stood. _Now or never._

To: _Lee Hoseok  
Can I see you?  
We need to talk. _

Hoseok didn't answer right away which caused changkyum to almost pace a hole into the kitchen floor. 

From: _Lee Hoseok  
You know where I am._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love hyunwoo, so i may eventually write a companion piece fixing showho's friendship. If its wanted. Let me know. 
> 
> Hit me up on twt @hyunwoooos


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehm. Sorry for stretching this out?
> 
> Not beta'd and written on my phone. Again. 
> 
> I listened to 1x1 by bring me the horizon while writing this. 
> 
> Dont let anyone tell you to move on before youre ready.

Realistically, changkyun knew that he wouldn't see hoseok until there was a lull in time; a day or even a few hours of that precious free time that he hadn't had since - _oh god_ \- since he called hoseok a liar and slammed a door in his face. Changkyun instinctively curled into himself, thoroughly embarrassed and guilty. 

_No,_ he thought, _no time for regret now, time to move forward._ The voice in his head sounded way more confident than he felt and he was sure if it was repeated enough, he'd eventually believe it. 

The anger he felt towards hoseok had loosened a little - it no longer felt like it clouded his vision whenever he thought of it (which, admittedly, was a lot). Now instead, changkyun was hyper aware of his broken heart. 

He wasn't sure which was worse, honestly. 

Idly, he thought about hyunwoo and how he was handling it - according to kihyun, not well or at all - but he had never made a point to ask hyunwoo directly. 

"So, I want to say sorry for whatever happened between you and hyunwoo yesterday," Minhyuk said, seemingly out of nowhere. "So, sorry." 

Changkyun chuckled. "Thinking about that for a while, haven't you?" He shook his head slightly. "Its fine, really. You know how hyunwoo gets." 

Minhyuk shrugged. "I figured you wouldn't care, honestly." He grabbed changkyun's hand and squeezed. "I felt bad though. Putting both of you on the spot." Changkyun squeezed back. 

"Have you talked to hyung?" 

"Hm not really. Kihyunnie is doing his best to keep us separated." Minhyuk looked sad and he probably felt worse than how he looked. "I get it though." 

He let go of changkyun's hand. "I'm gonna find hyungwon, he owes me dinner." 

Changkyun, with a thin lipped smile let him go, much like minhyuk had done for him the day before. He couldn't help but wonder if the group - not just himself and not just hyunwoo - would ever actually deal with hoseok's fallout. 

How long had the others been pretending to feel okay for his sake? And why had it taken so long for him to notice? 

\-- 

Changkyun decided to bite the bullet before practice the next day and talk with hyunwoo. They were already at the company -much to his dismay, he'd rather this have been dealt with at home, but hyunwoo rushed out so quickly - and his nerves were shot. On a normal day with a 'normal' situation, hyunwoo was one of the easiest people to talk to. 

Hoseok was not a normal topic. 

"Hyung, can we talk?" 

Hyunwoo was on the floor of the practice room, tightening the laces on his shoes, looking anywhere but changkyun. He grunted in the affirmative and gestured to a spot in the floor next to him. 

"Its about hoseok -" 

"Kyunnie, can we not?" His tone wasn't angry - it was just exhausted and emotionally charged, like if they tried to breach this topic, hyunwoo would cry. He rubbed a hand down his face. "Christ, you're right." A heavy sigh. "We should talk about this." 

Changkyun moved to sit next to him, attempting to get comfortable on the wooden floor. "Thank you, hyung." 

Hyunwoo nodded, sat cross legged and leaned his head on his hand, ready to listen. God _why_ hadn't changkyn noticed how drained and bone weary hyunwoo looked. "So, hoseok." 

"Yeah, hoseok." His voice cracked slightly. Changkyun winced. 

"Do you talk to him anymore?" 

Hyunwoo shook his head 'no'. "Its too hard kyunnie." 

Changkyun understood that - best friends could break your heart just as badly, if not worse then a significant other - they were two sides of the same coin. He could really only imagine how hurt hyunwoo had been for months. 

"I think I'm going to finally move forward with it, you know?" Changkyun paused. "Maybe we would get back together." A glance to hyunwoo, no immediate emotion was shown. "What do you think?" 

Hyunwoo appeared to chew on his words, trying to find just the right one to say. "I think - if it makes you happy, then you need to go for it." 

Changkyun rolled his eyes. "How long did you practice that with kihyun?" He tried to hide his annoyance. 

Hyunwoo groaned in frustration. "What do you want me to say? That I think its stupid?" He shoved a hand into his hair. " _Goddamnit_ \- he left kyun. I don't fault him for it. I just wish he actually talked to me instead of pulling this martyr bullshit." 

He sounded defeated, like he had gone through this in his head thousands of times. 

"Maybe we could've figured something out but nah, too late for that now." Hyunwoo started tapping the floor with his fingers. "I wish I was there to stop him - to shake some sense into him and god, he was cleared in April and it still didnt matter. Nothing I said or did mattered." 

Changkyun leaned on hyunwoo, his head resting on the older's shoulder. They sat there for a few minutes, silently comforting each other. "Its not your fault, hyung." 

Hyunwoo hums. "Thats nice of you to say." He clearly doesn't believe it. 

"Its true." 

"You know it isn't kyun." Hyunwoo sounds wrecked and changkyun wonders if the elder and hoseok will ever be okay again. 

"I think you should go for it." Hyunwoo says, almost abruptly with a voice more level then changkyun expected it to be. "You love him and he loves you - he never shut up about you when - before - you know." Hyunwoo laughed, a small thing; this was harder for him then changkyun realized. 

"Even a-after uh, after he left," the words were hard to get out now, which caused hyunwoo to stumble over them. "He'd text me constantly, making sure you were sleeping and eating." 

A small pause and he continued,"He was so worried after you shut your phone off that day." _That day_ \- fuck that day. 

Changkyun leaned further into hyunwoo, while the older wrapped an arm around his neck and shoulder offering a hug, which changkyun gladly returned. 

"I must've been a nightmare to deal with." Changkyun spoke, a hint of self-deprecation. 

"Don't ever feel bad for how you coped with it, kyunnie." 

The door to the practice room opened, minhyuk and hyungwon leading kihyun and jooheon into the room. 

"Everybody good?" Hyungwon spoke softly. 

Hyunwoo nodded, untangled himself from changkyun and stretched his legs, palms flat on the floor. "As good as it can be, anyway." 

Changkyun agreed and stood. 

\-- 

He had a slight sense of deja vu - pacing outside of the comapny, wondering if he should follow through on taking the elevator up to hoseok. He knew he would - eventually. 

From: _Lee Hoseok  
Are you coming up or are you gonna pace all day again?_

Changkyun laughed, loudly. It felt freeing and the knot in his chest loosened a little bit more. 

To: _Lee Hoseok  
Shush, im coming_

\--


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive been agonizing over this for a few days and no matter how i wrote it, it did not make me happy. Realistically, things should remain as they are - broken up and having difficulty speaking to each other - but i wanted a happy ending. 
> 
> I listened to flow by monsta, alot writing this. 
> 
> Written on my phone, as always. Not beta'd.

Hoseok had beautiful hands. 

Just looking at them now and changkyun was in awe - hoseok was sitting in front of his computer in his mirror imaged studio (changkyun swallowed the feelings of _wrong_ ) , fingers gliding over the keyboard, creating new music that changkyun would have the privilege to hear soon. Changkyun sat stunned by how effortless is all looked. 

Most of all, changkyun _ached_ to feel those hands on him again. 

"Ugh," Changkyun leaned back into his chair, his head bumping the back of slightly. It broke whatever stalemate of silence he and hoseok were in. 

Hoseok paused, "You okay?" 

"I was just thinking about your hands." Changkyun spoke bluntly, with little regret. He saw hoseok's ears turn red, an attempt to hide embarrassment. 

"You can't just say that kyun." He noticed hoseok's hands had left his desk and were sitting in his lap, he sounded breathless. 

"Thought I said you couldn't call me that anymore." 

Hoseok turned his head, making eye contact, poised to apologize - changkyun almost felt bad for making the joke. "Kidding, seok." He smiled, grabbing one of hoseok's hands out of his lap, squeezing it. 

"You can call me whatever you want." 

"Yeah cause that wasn't suggestive." Sarcastic hoseok was the best hoseok. 

"It was meant to be." Changkyun waggled his eyebrows slightly, attempting to be jokingly seductive. Hoseok chuckled lowly, laying his other hand on top of changkyun's. _god_ , changkyun had missed this - how easy and effortless it was to just _be_ with hoseok. It almost felt like how it used to be. 

He felt his gut twist, but smiled through it. "I miss you." 

Hoseok nodded, "I miss you, too." 

Silence fell between them again but it was far more comfortable, the tension melted away from a simple joke. Hoseok removed one of his hands only to start playing around on his phone, unable to stay idle for more then a few moments. Changkyun moved closer, laying his head on hoseok's shoulder. 

"Whatcha doing?" 

"Hm?" He hurriedly put his phone down, screen black. "Nothing." Changkyun moved closer, head against hoseok's chest. 

"I know this isn't easy kyun," he felt hoseok speak rather than heard it, the vibration of his voice comforting him along with the steady pulse of hoseok's heartbeat. "And I don't know if it'll ever be how it was before, but..." hoseok sighed but didn't continue and changkyun wasn't sure he wanted him to. 

He leaned even further into hoseok, his head eventually landed in hoseok's lap. "Its okay, hyung," hoseok looked down at him, incredulous. "I mean - its not. Not really. But its okay as it can be." 

Hoseok looked away, unsure of what to say. Neither of them spoke, and changkyun fell asleep on hoseok's lap with one of hoseok's hands carded through his hair. 

\-- 

He wasn't sure when or how he left hoseok's studio - he just knew he woke up somewhere different then where he fell asleep, which shocked him; he had been such a light sleeper these past few months, he had forgotten what it was like to _really_ sleep. 

Changkyun started to panic, still groggy from his sleep and eyes blurry, before he started to recognize where he was. _hoseok's apartment_. But there was a disturbing lack of hoseok. 

"Seok?" He called quietly, not wanting to disturb the fragile peace of the room he was in. When there was no answer, changkyun got out of the bed - relieved to see he was fully clothed- and walked towards the slightly ajar door. 

"Hyungie?" He raised his voice slightly, but covered his mouth when he saw hoseok and hyunwoo in the front room. He strained to hear them. 

"...surprised you knew where the apartment was." 

Hyunwoo scratched back of his head and rolled his eyes. "Cut the shit seokkie." Hoseok laughed good naturely, and so did hyunwoo. "When did he go to sleep?" 

"Not too long after I texted you." 

"Hm," hyunwoo nodded, "he hasnt slept well in a while." 

"Gonna blame me for that, too?" Hoseok said, wiping any smile either of them had off their faces. 

"I didn't blame you - are you kidding me? You want to do this right now?" Hyunwoo looked incensed, his voice rising volume. 

Hoseok smirked. "You're so easy to piss off lately, calm down." He pushed hyunwoo half heartedly, "also stop being so fucking loud or you'll wake kyunnie up." 

Hyunwoo was clearly annoyed, but let the subject drop. "Fine, fine." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Just let him know he has the day off, I got him to be cleared from schedules." 

"Thank you, hyunwoo." 

"Yup. I've got to go now though." He gestured at the door, "I'll see you tomorrow, right?" 

Hoseok nodded and gave him a thumbs up. "Sure thing." 

Changkyun waited until hyunwoo closed the door before walking out to meet hoseok, embracing him in a hug. "Hyunwoo hyung was here?" 

"Yeah, we ran into each other at the gym earlier." Changkyun squinted at the clock on the wall. _1 pm, holy shit_. 

"You texted him about me?" Hoseok sighed and laughed slightly, knowing he was caught in a white lie. 

"Okay, fine. I told him last night where'd you be." He ran his hands up and down changkyun's back. "And _maybe_ we talked while you slept and promised to hash things out." 

Changkyun smiled into hoseok's shoulder. "He's your best friend, you moron." 

Hoseok put his hands on changkyun's shoulders, pushed him back an arms length. "Are we back together or -?" 

"Depends." 

"On what?" 

"If you can forgive me for being shitty to you." 

Hoseok rolled his eyes, "Kyunnie, I told you - " 

"Yeah I know what you told me but was that you just ignoring it to avoid fighting me or do you actually forgive me?" He felt his face frown. "You have a habit of avoiding conflict." 

"Its okay as it can be." Hoseok echoed his words from the previous night. "I get why you said what you did, I'd feel the same if we switched." He drummed his fingers on changkyun's shoulder. "Doesn't make it hurt less, even though I understand it." 

Changkyun's heart broke a little bit more. "I'm so sorry, hyungie." 

Hoseok kissed his forehead, the tip of his nose and then chastely on the lips. "Its okay, baby." 

Okay as it could be. 

\--


End file.
